Get on With It!
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: Ikki tries to give Bolin love advice, but he's not sure if he should listen to the hyperactive seven year old yelling about dragons and clouds. But, hey, maybe she does know the material a little better than he does.


**I can't stop writing Borra. It's like oxygen to me. HALP.**

**Anyway, this was a prompt that my friend gave me on Tumblr, which was this: _Mako or Bolin trying explain to Meelo, Jinora, and/or Ikki what love is or why they like Korra or something like that._**

**So of course I made it a Borra story.**

**Of course.**

* * *

"You love Korra, don't you?"

Bolin's head snapped over in the direction of the tiny voice and found Ikki bouncing up and down by his side. He had no clue how she had snuck up on him without him noticing, but he supposed it was just something that airbenders did.

"Haha, what?" He laughed, flashing his signature grin at the girl as he pushed himself off the pole he had been leaning against, staring out over the night waters of Yue bay. He had been, in fact, thinking about Korra while staring out over the expanse of water, but it wasn't really something he wanted to discuss with a hyperactive seven year old. Not to mention she went a little overboard when love was involved, he noticed.

"You love Korra!" She squeaked, clapping her hands in glee.

"Yes, I like her," he started before adding, "As a friend."

"Lies! Did you know that it's not good to lie? It's bad and evil and wicked! We are supposed to always tell the truth because that's good and nice and good."

"You said "good" twice."

"Don't interrupt me, earthboy!" She twirled up in the air with a bit of help from airbending and landed on his shoulders. He took a step back from the edge of the water, set off balance for a while by the added weight. His hands went up automatically to hold onto her legs to keep her from falling off.

"I didn't exactly-"

"Don't!"

He shut his mouth. It was probably best when dealing with her.

"You love Korra. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Fine, I love Korra. There, happy?"

"No! Why haven't you made a move on her? If you don't then she'll get taken away by the firebending boy. She'll be taken by your own brother. How do you think it would feel to watch the girl you love being taken by your brother, who then brews a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes them sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her words, which she seemed accustomed to uttering, as though she had said that obscure scenario before.

"It's not that easy and nothing like that happens. With love come hardship and heartbreak. It doesn't all end in sunshine and rainbows with clouds. Actually, I don't think any kind of love is like that. She likes Mako and, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, Mako likes Korra. They're bound to get together even though it will hurt both Asami and me. But we want them to be happy, too. If they're meant to be together, then should we really stop that?"

"Yes!" She screamed without hesitation, "If you like someone then you gotta hold onto them and never let them go! Pull them close so they can't escape! If you love her, you gotta do that or you're weak!"

He bowed his head in defeat and let out a sigh, "I thought you wanted Mako and Korra to go out?"

"That was before I met Asami. She's so pretty, don't you think? I wish I could be as pretty as her. Maybe I will someday. My brother wants some of her hair. That's how pretty she is. Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Sure, she's pretty, but she's not Korra. Korra's not just pretty, she's beautiful. She's also strong, funny, and the best friend I could ever ask for. She never backs down from anything or anyone and she still keeps going even when she think she can't move another inch. That's what I love about her. She's amazing. She's perfect."

"Then go for it and ask her out, silly earthboy!" And, with that, the girl airbended off, leaving Bolin alone again to stare out over the water again and think about their conversation.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
